


Us Against The World

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Logan and Emily won’t let anyone or anything keep them apart.





	Us Against The World

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Us Against The World  
Characters: Logan and Emily  
Pairing: Logan/Emily  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het.  
Summary: Logan and Emily won’t let anyone or anything keep them apart.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Josh and Logan or Natalia and Emily. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.  
Words: 348 words without title and ending.

*Us Against The World*

Both of their families didn’t like that they were together and planning to get married. The Baldwin’s wanted Logan to go back to school and get an education, where he would have to leave Emily behind and the Quartermaine’s wanted Emily to marry Nikolas, someone they thought would be better suited for her.

But they weren’t going to do what their families wanted, so now both of them were disowned for the most part. Monica and Jason were the only two people from Emily’s family that could stand being around them and didn’t continuously tell them that they were going to break up.

Logan and Emily spent two weeks not venturing into town unless they absolutely had to when Logan finally got tired of hiding from everyone. He turned and faced his fiancé and started speaking. “I don’t want to be cooped up here any longer, Emily. We should start going out again and spending time in town. Anyone that has a problem with seeing us together can either leave or get over it.”

Emily listened to what Logan had to say and then she nodded and walked over to him and said, “You’re right, Logan. We shouldn’t have to hide who we are just because people in town and both of our families outside my mother and brother don’t like us being together.”

Logan nodded and said, “It’s us against the world and I’ll always protect you and be there for you.”

Emily walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled when he hugged her back. Moments later she spoke. “As long as I have you, Jason and my mother in my life, I don’t need anyone or anything else.”

Logan smiled at Emily’s words before he released her and turned her to face him. “I’m glad you decided to be my wife. If there was anyone I’d ever settle down for, it would be you.”

The two of them shared a kiss and when the kiss ended, Logan led Emily to the bedroom where he showed her the ring that she would start wearing next week and would remain on her finger forever.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.


End file.
